The other Aya
by Fircepotato
Summary: Basicly it's Hunted almost word from word but theres a new charcter who also has a part of A-ya in her and her name is Melody.Find out all about her and her adventures in this book!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was panicking amongst the weirdly calm crowd of fledglings. My Cat had popped up next to me, the gray tabby stood hissing up at Nefert and the hot god who emerged from the ground.

My eyes moved towards Zoey and her friends standing in the circle also panicking. Then towards Aphrodite and the warrior she managed to wrap her arms around. Jack and his Lab were waiting on the sidelines too. Well it wasn't really his Lab it was Starks. But since Stark died it was Jacks since it stuck to him like glue. But apparently now thankx to the recent discovery made by Zoey the kids who died from their bodies not accepting the change, were just reborn into what they called red fledglings. And that includes Stark. So he's not really dead he's just a zombie? And conveniently Stark was standing next to the bitch her self-Nefert who ordered him to shoot Stevie Rae who was kind of looking all bloody and grim.

But everyone around me seemed to have trouble seeing how bad she was. After all they didn't have the "Gift" Nyx gave me. But the winged guy gave of an even bigger bad vive, telling me he's bad news. But his face was totally detailed beautifully how could someone so totally crazily perfect for me be evil.

His eyes moved to me and stopped, I saw a smile appear on his face. My heart raced even faster I felt heat go to my cheeks. But the vibe continued to get bigger and bigger and it made me want to through up. I turned to look at what the High High Priestess was doing. She started charging at the hot winged angel. But I saw Nefert come down from her perch to attack her. And with that she fell to the ground. DEAD.

My heart raced even faster as all of the people surrounding me bowed to him. It all went so fast. As the black winged god gaze went to me again sending bad waves all over my body. Then I heard footsteps retreating. I turned around to see Zoey and the others starting to retreat through the wall.

"Ah, hell no!" I said racing past the warriors now charging at the two bad aura catchers, "Come on Misa!" I said to my slinky cat racing behind me.

"Don't let her get away too!" I heard a deep beautiful voice say. It made me want to stop and turn to see whoever acknowledged me. But I knew better. I kept racing towards the open door barely squeezing through. I kept following the group barley keeping up.

I followed Zoey and her friends into a tunnel, looked like they were used for probation. They stopped at a dead end that was covered with a blanket. Some one gripped me and pulled me into the "room."

"Who the Heck are you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see Aphrodite come up from behind the warrior picking me up from my jackets collar. I guess it didn't help my hood was up. I could be a Nefert obsessed student. "Melody" I said relieved my hear beat was dropping to an extent though bid warrior dude wasn't helping me "Melody Lively and this is Misa" My perfectly fit cat muffled s meow.

"Why did you follow us?" That time it was Zoey looking at me as if I could be Nefert follower. These people obviously didn't know me.

"Cause I don't want to be bowing down to the bad ass vibe duo." I said pulling my hood down avoiding bumping the big guy. My long curly dirty blonde hair shot out.

"Oh!" said a familiar voice. I turned my head toward the blonde blue eye girl who I recognized from my Music class. "She's the girl that transferred this year. She can sing and dance, üpper good!"

The caramel skinned girl next to her also in my music class showed enlightenment, like she just solved a cross word or something. "Wow your right twin, plus I remember she had a fit with Nefert a while back."

"Um thankx" I said straining my neck to see if my headphones were in tacked. They were around my neck and connected to my I-pod like always.

"So your on our side young one?" said the warrior griping my jacket.

"If your against Nefert and the guy who came out of the ground, well yeah"

"Good" he said putting me down on the ground again giving an apologetic bow.

"Anyone have a pen and paper," Stevie Rae was up sitting on a bed. She defiantly had an Okie twang to her voice. "I need to make a list of supplies well need if we have to stay hidden for a while." her voice was totally calm despite her situation.

Zoey seemed plenty shocked at her request "Stevie Rae, I'm not so sure this is a good time to be making lists." She seemed pretty grossed out at the wound.

Stevie Rae was sitting in front of Zoey as the warrior ripped the back of her shirt off to expose the arrow. "Ouch! Dang that hurts worse than getting one of those goat head thistles stuck in your foot." she sucked in air and flinched but still managed to smile towards the warrior. "Sorry I didn't mean it's your fault that it hurts. What did you say your name was again?"

"I am Darius Priestess," The warrior said.

'Priestess?'

"He's a son of Erebus warrior," Aphrodite added giving him a smile.

'Oh.'

"Please. His warrior-ness is obvious. He's built like a mountain," The caramel skinned girl said giving Darius an appreciative look.

"A totally hot mountain," The blonde girl echoed making kiss noises at Darius.

"He's taken Twin freaks, so go play with each other" Aphrodite automatically snapped at them.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Erin and Shaunee are soul twins, not biological," Zoey said filling me in. "But genetics didn't matter with them- they might as well have been separated at birth and then rejoined by twin radar."

"Oh," I said, "I guess that makes sense"

"You bet it does" the caramel girl (Shaunee I think) threw her arm on my shoulder reassuringly. "Pretty soon you'll be a Zoey groupie too!"

Erin popped up (well, at least I think) next to Shaunee, "Yeap, you'll get use to all of us. Even the hag over there" she said gesturing towards Aphrodite, who responded with an eye roll.

Shaunee turned towards Aphrodite and pouted "oh yeah. Thanks for reminding us that our boy friends aren't here,"

"'Cause they're probably being eaten by man-bird freaks" Erin finished.

'Eaten? Man-bird freaks?'

"Hey cheer up. Zoey's grandma didn't say the Raven Mockers actually ate people. She said they just picked them up with their humongous beaks and throw them against a wall or whatever over and over again until every bone in their body was broken," Aphrodite told the twins with a lighthearted grin.

My heartbeat raced again.

'Shit'

"I got it! I got it!" Just then Jack had burst into the tunnel area closely by the yellow Lab that rarely let the Kid out of her sight.

He was flushed and brandishing a white briefcase looking thing that had a big red cross on it. "It was right where you said it'd be, Stevie Rae. In that kind of Kitchen tunnel place." He turned to me "Oh so it was Melody following us."

I waved to him and the brown hair guy who came in with him. "Ugh yeah"

"As soon as I get my breath I'll tell you how pleasantly surprised I was when I discovered the working refrigerator and microwaves." The brown hair guy said. He was as breathless as I was, holding Jack to his side.

"You'll have to explain to me how you managed to get all of that down here including the electricity to run it." He paused noticing Stevie Rae's wound. "You'll have to explain after you're fixed up and not en brochette anymore."

"En-huh?" Shaunee said crossing her arms.

"Bro-what?" Erin said, doing the same.

"It's French for something being skewered usually food Cretins. 'The world going insane and evil letting slip the birds of war'- he raised his brows at the Twins. Was he trying to pun something? The twins didn't seemed to get it either.-"does not excuse sloppy vocabulary." Then he turned back to Darius. "Oh and I found this in a not-so-sanitary pile of tools." And lifted what looked like giant scissors.

"Bring the wire cutters and the first aid kit here" Darius said in an all business voice.

"What are you going to do with the wire cutters?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to cut the quill end of the arrow so that I can pull it the rest of the way through the priestess body then she can begin to heal," Darius said simply.

Jack gasped and fell back against the brown eyed and brown hair guy who put an arm around him. I looked at them curiously.

"Oh Jack and Damien are a couple." Shaunee said filling me in.

"Which means they're gay." Erin said nodding.

"Damien maybe you and Jack could uh, go back to that kitchen you found and see if you can whip up something for us to eat," Zoey said (I think trying to get them away from Stevie Rae so she can feel cozy.) "I bet we'd all feel better if we ate something."

"I'd probably puke," Stevie Rae said. "That is unless it's blood." she said trying to shrug but stopped cause it hurt.

"Yeah, not really hungry over here, either," Shaunee said freaking at the arrow coming out of Stevie Rae.

"Maybe Damien and Jack are hungry," I said trying to be helpful to Zoey, but no one listened because Erik Night hurried into the room.

"Got it!" he said. He was holding a really old combo CD-cassette radio that was huge. He avoided eye contact with Stevie-Rae and Darius he sent it on the table and started fiddling with knobs and stuff.

"Where's Venus?" Stevie Rae asked Erik. It looked like it hurt for her to talk.

Erik glanced back towards the ground blanket draped entrance. "She was right behind me I thought she'd come in here and-" Then he looked at Stevie Rae "Ah man that must really hurt," he said quietly "You look bad, Stevie Rae"

"Well, I've felt better. I'm glad Venus helped you out with the boom box. Sometimes we can get radio stations down here," she said trying to smile at him.

"Yeah that's what Venus said, " Erik said vaguely. He was busy looking at the arrow sticking out of Stevie Rae's bare back.

Zoey looked like she had a twinge of jealousy for Venus. Every time Venus was mentioned she showed a slight look of disgust.

"Who's she " Erik said nodding towards me.

I looked at him at him a bit pissed; he did kinda interrupt me. "She is Melody Lively." I said giving him the I'm P.O.'Ed at you tone. "I transferred into the House of Night in Tulsa this year, which makes me a fifth-former. I can sing and dance like the Twins said, but I'm also a black belt, which is why I think Nefert wanted me there. I've hated her ever since my so-called gift from Nyx picked up bad vibes from her."

"Wait, gift?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," I said kind of embarrassed that I went on a rant. "Apparently every time I go around someone I can pick up good or bad vibes from them depending on if they're good or bad. But I can also pick up feelings." I looked around the room for examples. "All of you give of good vibes." I looked a Stevie Rae "Pain"

Then Aphrodite and Darius. "Love but worried about Stevie Rae."

Damien and Jack "Love but worried about Stevie Rae."

The twins "Semi-pissed at Aphrodite still, but worried about Stevie Rae"

I turned to Erik "Confusion over…" he was harder to read his emotions were mixed up but then the answer popped in my head 'He's confused over Zoey' "A girl" I said trying not to ruin their relationship. "But also worried about Stevie Rae"

Then it was Zoey's turn. "Worried over the wing guy and Stevie Rae, also Jealous"

"Wow" they all said.

"Yeah but since your all worried about Stevie Rae can we focus on her." I said.

"Your right" Darius said putting the first aid kit on Stevie Rae's bed side table opened it and busily pulled out gauze and alcohol and some scary stuff.

Everyone was quiet in worry.

"You know I love y'all like white bread, don't you?" Stevie Rae said giving us a brave smile. They all nodded. "Okay, so you won't take it the wrong way if I say that y'all but Zoey need to go find somethin to keep your selves busy while Darius yanks this arrow outta my chest."

Zoey's turn to panic. "All of them except me? No no no no no. Why do toy want me to stay?"

Stevie Rae gave her the I need you look. "Cause you're our High Priestess, Z. You gotta stay and help Darius. Plus, you've already seen me die once. How much worse could this be than that?" Her eyes went to Zoey's palms.

"Holy crap, Z, look at your hands!"

She turned over her hand and stared at the blue lace work that proved she was Nxy's chosen one.

"Wow, Z, they're amazing" Damien said walking towards her.

"I felt it happening before, when we first got down here. I-I guess I just forgot." Zoey said.

"That's our Z," Jack said "Only she could forget something that's practically a miracle."

"More than practically" Shaunee said.

"But it's a Zoey miracle they happen pretty much all the time," Erin said smirking.

"I can't keep a tattoo and she's covered in them," Aphrodite sighed. "Figures"

My "gift" kicked in on her telling me that she really was in awe like the others.

I couldn't help but marvel a bit at it too.

"Wow" I managed to say.

"They are the Mark of our Goddess's favor showing that you are, indeed, traveling the path she would choose for you. You are our high Priestess" Darius spoke solemnly. "The one Nyx has chosen and priestess, I need your aid with Stevie Rae."

"Oh, for crap's sake! I'll stay and help" Aphrodite marched over to where Stevie Rae was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Blood and pain don't bother me at all as long as they're not mine."

"I should take this close to the entrance to the tunnels I'd probably have more luck getting reception there," Erik said and without so much as glancing at Zoey he left.

"You know, I think food really was a good idea," Damien said taking Jacks hand and following Erik's steps out the room.

"Yeah Damien and I are gay, that means that we are guaranteed to be good cooks," Jack said.

"We're with them," Shaunee said.

"Yeah, were not as convinced about the genetics of gay good cooking we'd better supervise," Erin said.

"I guess I'll go to," I said feeling a bit out of the loop. "She need's blood right?" I asked Darius.

"Yes laced with wine if you have it. She'll need it to recover he said.

"One of the refrigerators is full of blood. Then find Venus," Stevie Rae said through pain. Darius was cleaning her wound. "She likes wine. Tell her what you need and she'll get it for you."

The twins looked at each other with worry. Erin took the initiative to talk. "Stevie Rae are the red kids really okay? I mean, these are the kids who killed the union football player and grabbed Z's human boyfriend, aren't they?"

I felt my heart beat get quicker.

'Killed?'

"Ex-boyfriend," Zoey said but the twins didn't seem to notice.

"Venus just helped Erik," Stevie Rae said "and Aphrodite stayed here for two days. She's still in one piece," Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, but Erik is a big, healthy male vamp. He'd be hard to bite" Shaunee said.

"Even though he is definitely yummy," Erin added.

"True Twin," Both of them gave Zoey apology shrugs. "And Aphrodite is so damn nasty that no one would want to bite her," Shaunee said confidently.

"But were little bits of vanilla and chocolate, plus a Melody appetizer, we'd tempt even the nicest blood sucking monster"

'Appetizer?'

"Your mom's a blood sucking monster," Aphrodite said, smiling sweetly back at them.

"If y'all don't stop bickering I'm gonna bite you! "Stevie Rae yelled, then winced again and started to pant a bit. My "Gift " kicked in and my hand went to where Stevie Rae's wound would be if it were on me.

"Guys, you're making her hurt herself, and you're giving me a headache she looked really worried about Stevie.

"Let's just go, the sooner we do the sooner Stevie Rae get's better" I said still feeling Stevie Rae's pain.

"Alright." Shaunee said walking with Erin who grabbed me "Come on Melody well make a groupie out of you yet!" she said as we raced out the room.

HEYA!!!!!!!!

This is basically the second chapter of Hunted but with my own extra character. Melody!

And mind you I did keep totally close to the story line I even copied all of the lines that didn't change with my character.

So I hope you liked it and sorry for my horrible spelling!

Peace out!!!!!!!

- Sami


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So how long have you had your gift" Erin asked as we walked through the tunnels towards the kitchen.

"Since I was marked," I said relieved I wasn't feeling Stevie Rae's pain anymore.

"Can you control it?" Shaunee asked.

"Not really," I said honestly "certain feelings trigger it."

"That must be cool" Erin said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah you can tell when people are lying!" Shaunee added.

"That'll be some help to us if we ever have to go back to the House of Night." Erin said.

"Which hopefully we won't" Shaunee added on a happy note.

I wanted to tell them how much fun it wasn't, feeling everyone's emotions kinda makes you have mood swings if you can't control it. But I just said….

"Yeah I'm glad I can help out." My mind wandered of as we walked through the tunnel my power wasn't the coolest; Zoey's could control all five elements. Wait! Couldn't Shaunee and Erin control Fire and water? That would be way cooler than getting bad vibes and feeling other people's emotions.

Misa strutted besides me; she rarely ever left my side like I was Lite or something.

Oh sorry! I guess I forgot to mention my cat is named after a character from an anime (You know Japanese cartoon.) She came and found me the day that the character was introduced; And I mean literally! She scratched the door at the same exact time Misa the character knocked on Lite's door. So I guess I'm Lite in a way except I don't go around killing people with notebooks, I'm not a guy and, I don't think Misa loves me like the character loves Lite.

"Were here" Erin, said looking for the right fridge.

"Yep we gotta find blood then Venus." Shaunee said making a mental checklist.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was what looked like hundreds of packets of blood.

"I think I found the blood," I said trying not to throw up. It was hard to believe I would be drinking that stuff soon.

I reached in and grabbed a bunch, "Where are we going to find Venus?" I asked the twins turning to see Damien and Jack at work with the sandwiches.

The twins shrugged.

"Well this sucks." I said sighing as Shaunee went through cabinets in till she found a big pitcher glass.

Then I felt my gift kick in "Oh, I think their close" I said out loud. My free hand went to my stomach, which felt like it was growling, but I knew I wasn't hungry. 'It's all mental' I reminded myself 'she's hungry for the little packs of blood not you.'

I turned towards the entrance to see at the red fledglings staring at us. There was she seemed a lot like Aphrodite. I looked towards Erin and Shaunee as the blonde did feeling the hunger serge through me.

I quickly tossed a packet to Venus "Here you should eat" I said keeping calm and emotionless, all I could feel was the pain coming from her being hungry. She looked a bit shocked at me and gave me a WTF look. I shrugged "Don't break your nonhuman streak on the count of us."

She glared at me. "It's a diet plan"

I laughed a bit still clenching my stomach "I don't think going anorexic is such a good idea right now."

She rolled her eyes and ripped open the packet and devoured the blood leaving me and the twins disgusted.

"Happy now?" she asked pretty annoyed at me.

My hand fell from my stomach and my own emotions poured through me again. "Yes" I said honestly. "Are you Venus?"

"Yes." she said flipping her blonde hair back.

"Good we need wine for Stevie Rae" Back.

"Yeah cause the major hot warrior sent us," Erin added.

" Major hot warrior mountain, Twin." Shaunee corrected.

"I can go get some" Venus said racing toward where ever her room may be.

"Wow you totally saved or necks!" Shaunee said giving me a congrats pat on the back.

"We are forever in your debt oh great one!" Erin said Jokingly.

I turned towards Damien and Jack who were about done with the sandwiches. I walked over "Need any help" I asked.

"Sure!" Jack responded happily.

I grabbed to pieces of bread (white) and slathered on strawberry Jam on both sides. Then I reached for the Ham, that's when everyone gave me the "Huh?" look. "It's a southern thing" I said shrugging and cutting up the ham and placing it on the jammed bread.

I looked at Jack curiously "Whatcha making?' I asked it looked like he was putting everything on it.

Jack took a deep breath, "It's a mayonnaise, peanut butter, and lettuce wheat bread sandwich"

"Okay now that's disgusting" Erin said.

"Agreed twin" Shaunee said laughing.

"True artists are never a appreciated" Damien said kissing Jack on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile a little they seemed so perfect for each other.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious fake gagging noise. I turned around to see Venus with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Pack up the sandwiches," I said taking the wine bottle from Venus and handing it to Shaunee "Are you coming with us?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Oh, I'll come I just have to get a few things" she said tossing her hair again before sashaying of.

"We're packed!" Jack declared proudly.

"Okay let's go" I said staring at Venus strutting a head of us. My gift kicked in

(AGAIN!) She sent me good vibes, so I guess she was good.

We pushed past the red fledglings towards the "room" Stevie Rae was in.

I ameditly felt my gift kick in "Okay ew…" I said trying not to puke.

"What is it?" Damien asked moving the blanket answering his own question.

Stevie Rae was feeding on Aphrodite while Aphrodite was making out with Darius.

"Okay awkward" Erin said.

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that" Shaunee agreed.

Zoey turned around clearly she was fascinated with the scene.

Then Jack came in with Duchess "Ohmigod, girl-on-girl action while the guy gets the benefits," Jack said.

"Interesting… to think some guys would really find that at turn-on." Damien said peeling at Stevie Rae, Aphrodite and Darius like he was watching a science experiment.

Darius managed to break his kiss, pulling Aphrodite close to him and holding her tight against his chest. "Priestess, this will humiliate her," he told Zoey sorta urgently. Was he referring to Stevie or Aphrodite, I didn't matter to Zoey she was already moving towards the twins and me.

"I'll take that, " she said grabbing a bag o' blood from me. She used her teeth to tear open the packet like it was a bag of Swedish fish, putting a bit of blood in her own mouth. "Hold the glass for me," She told Shaunee, she followed Zoey's orders even though my gift told me she was disgusted. (And to be honest I was too.) Zoey didn't notice our disgust and continued to pour the rest of the blood into the glass, making a point of licking her lips and catching the spattering of red that hung from them. Then she upended the baggie and slurped out the rest of the remaining blood. Then she tossed it. "Now the wine," she said taking the glass from Shaunee. Venus had already opened it so all she did was pull the cork and poured it into the blood.

"Thanks" She said briskly and turned, marching back to the bed.

She ripped Aphrodite's arm from Stevie Rae, and blocked the view of a naked Stevie Rae. "Okay, that's enough. Try this now."

Stevie Rae snarled at her. Weirdly enough, Aphrodite had made a sound that echoed Stevie's.

'Okay, what the…'

"I said enough!" She snapped. Then she muttered some stuff to Stevie Rae. After she started chugging it down.

Zoey turned towards us "Damien," her voice was sharp. "Stevie Rae needs a shirt. Can you find her one?"

"The Laundry basket. There're clean shirts in it," Stevie Rae said between gulps. (At least she sounded better.) Damien nodded and hurried out the room.

Let me see your wrist," Darius said to Aphrodite.

Without speaking she'd turned her back to us and gave her arm to Darius. They mumbled abit and then he kissed her wrist they muttered again then Aphrodite yelled, "And why the hell I have to keep saving Stevie Rae's country-bumpkin ass I do not know. All I can say is that I use to be really, really bad, so I have an unbelievable amount of shit I have to make up for." She cleared her throat and ran the back of her hand shakily across her forehead.

"Do you need something to drink?" Zoey asked.

"Yes." Stevie Rae surprised me by answering for her.

'What was that?'

I was deep in thought as Damien walked back in the room. "Here's a shirt," he said as he approached the bed, he then saw that Stevie Rae, who had gone from gulping to sipping from the glass, was partially naked. He averted his eyes as Zoey grabbed the shirt.

' It was in the hand book wasn't it?'

"Thanks" she said tossing it to Stevie Rae. She looked towards us; "Okay guys bring the blood and wine over here. Do you have another glass for Aphrodite?"

'It started with an I'

Before they could answer Aphrodite spoke up. "Uh, no blood for me. I have one word for that: disgusting. But I will take booze,"

'Im…. en brochette?'

"We didn't bring another glass," Erin said. "She'll have to drink out of the bottle like a peasant."

'No that was the word Damien tried to pun with something'

"Sorry, Kinda," Shaunee said insincerely handing Aphrodite the bottle. "So as a human, can you explain to us what it's like to get your blood sucked by a vamp?"

' That's right it happens if a vamp sucks on some one too long.'

"Yeah inquiring minds want to know 'cause you looked like you were liking it, and we didn't know you swung that way," Erin said.

"Vampyre Saliva endorphins the pleasure zones of the brain wither you're a human or vamp." I said both thinking out loud and answering the Twins question before Aphrodite could snap.

Damien nodded in approval "At least some one pays attention in The Fledging Handbook."

'That's not what's causing the weird actions of those two.'

"You know twin, what with all the drama going on above- the release of an fallen angel and his goons and the House of Night pretty much in panic mode, there might not be school for a while" Shaunee said.

'What the heck is it!?!?!?!'

"Excellent point, Twin," Erin said. "Which means we won't need Queen Damien and his tutorness for a while."

'Okay maybe if I leave it alone it'll come back to me'

"So we could I dunno, hold him down and pull out his hair what do you think?" Shaunee said.

'……………'

"Sounds fun," Erin said.

'Ugh why can't I stop thinking about it!!!!!!'

"Great. I'm drinking cheap red wine out of a bottle. Miss Teen Country Vamp just bit me-again. And now I'm going to be witness again. And now I'm going to be witness to a nerd herd rumble." She said sighing plopping on the bed next to Darius. "Well, at least being human means I can probably get drunk maybe I can stay, that way for the next ten years or so."

"I don't have enough wine for that" I turned to see Venus strutting in the room, followed by the other reds. "And that isn't cheap wine. I don't do cheap anything"

"Nerd herd, Melody, this is Venus my ex-roommate who died about six months or so ago."

"Actually, it seems reports of my death were premature," Venus said smoothly. Then she and the others started to sniff the air, in Aphrodite's direction.

'What?'

"Well… Well… Well… how interesting." Venus said smirking.

"Venus, do not-" Stevie Rae began, but Aphrodite cut her off.

"No. It doesn't matter. Everyone might as well know."

'Of course why didn't I get it the first time?'

With a sly smile the blonde started to continue but my thinking out loud cut her off.

"My god you guys imprinted!" I said before Venus could talk.

Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Also special thanks to the one person who left a comment on my story Thanks a bunch Twilight fan!

So yeah leave a comment it'll be greatly appreciated, let me know what you thought about the thought process thingy. And I hope you loved it! Chapter 3 will be up soon!

-Sami


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been so busy lately with play rehearsal and band and school. I've had the chapter done for a while now but I've never had a chance to type it up. But with thanksgiving break I can type it! So yay!!!!!!!!!! I hope I didn't lose the little fans I have that would make me sad. I love you guys thank you for being so patient with me!

Love forever,

Sami!

*********

Everyone except, Zoey, Darius, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and Venus gasped.

"Ohmigod! Imprinted Really?" Jack blurted out.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Apparently." I thought she looked way to eased back. She avoided looking at Stevie Rae, but everyone else was fooled.

"Well spank me and call me your baby!" Shaunee said.

"Make that a double spanking, Twin," Erin chimed in. And the two of them started laughing.

"I think it's interesting," Damien spoke up so he could be heard over the twins.

"Me too," Jack said. "Melody did you use your ability?"

"I just figured it out on my own this time." I said honestly turning towards Venus sorry for interrupting,"

"It's okay I'm glad. It looks like Karma has finally caught up with Aphrodite" Venus said with a sneer.

"Venus Aphrodite just saved my life. Again. And it's really not right that you're being ugly to her," Stevie Rae said.

"Do not start doing that," Aphrodite said now looking at Stevie (Finally.)

"Doing what?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Standing up for me! We may have some fucking how Imprinted. But Do. Not GO. All BFF on me!" she said slowly and distinctly.

"Your bein' hateful will not change this," Stevie Rae said.

"Look, I'm going to pretend this never happened." A wave of laughter from the twins had Aphrodite glaring at them. "Dorkamese Twins, I will figure out a way t smother both of you do not stop laughing at me."

The twins erupted into bigger laughs.

'Figures'

Turning towards Zoey. "So like I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted times ten: pain-in-the-ass Venus, this is Zoey, the super fledgling I'm sure you heard of so much about, and Darius the son of Erebus warrior who you will not be sneaking around with, and Jack. He won't be sneaking around with you either, but mostly because he's gay as a French pastry. His other half is Damien, the guy who is staring at me like a fucking science project you already know that the Twins are the laughing head over there, and Melody is the one with the head phones are attached to her body. She's the newest freak around here."

"Says the girl who's imprinted" I replied smoothly back.

"Touché" Aphrodite muttered taking another swig of wine. I was beginning to think she was already becoming woozy.

"Zoey and I have already met, but it was unofficial, seems last time I saw her she was trying to kill us." Venus said coldly.

Zoey put a hand on her hip and met her cold, blue eyed stare. "While we're taking this trip down memory lane, you might want to get a clue. I wasn't trying to kill anyone. I was trying to save a human kid you guys were trying to eat. Unlike you I would have much rather been at IHOP munching on chocolate chip pancakes than football players."

"That doesn't make the girl you killed any less dead," Venus said as the redies moved kinda nervously.

"Z? You killed someone?" Jack asked.

Zoey opened her mouth to answer but me and Venus beat her to it.

"She did Elizabeth no name." we both said. My hands went to my mouth in embarrassment as Venus raised an eyebrow at me.

"My gift" I said while air quoting "Strikes again."

"I had to," Zoey said simply "They weren't letting Heath and me out of here alive." She narrowed her eyes at her. "Look, I told you guys to back off and let us out of here. You didn't. I did what I had to then to protect someone I cared about and you all should know I'd do it again."

"Venus glared back at her."

"Okay, y'all have got to learn to get along. Are you remembering that the entire outside world might be against us or at least filled with scary booger monsters?" Stevie Rae sounded tired but back to her self; she sat up straitening her Dixie Chicks T-shirt and slowly leaning back against the pillows. "So, like Tim Gunn on project Runway would say, let's make it work."

"Ooooh, I love that show," Jack gushed.

I heard the Redies mumble in agreement. Stevie Rae definitely had a point.

"Making it work sounds good to me." My gift kicked in telling me she wasn't so sure about the red fledglings, but she still smiled at Stevie, who smiled back.

"Good. So first, could I please have a refill of that blood and wine? Heavy on the blood part." She held her empty glass towards the twins and me. The twins moved gratefully towards her, provably scared of the red fledglings. "Thanks" she said when Erin took her glass. "And there're some scissors in the drawer over there so you don't have to rip it open with your teeth." She gave Zoey an eye roll. While the twins fussed over the bloody wine, she said to the redies. "Look, we already talked about this. You know y'all gonna have to make nice with Zoey and the rest of the kids." She glanced up at Darius and smile, "Well kids and vamps that is."

All the sudden I felt all warm and fuzzy. I reckignised the sensation immediately as love. It was so strong it sunk all the way down to my core. I turned to see who was making my "gift" go crazy. I turned to around to face Erik, and the gifts reactions went away. I should have known it was Zoey but still it never picked up emotions that well it was almost as if it wasn't mental.

Darius's voice broke my silent pondering. "What does the radio report say is happening in the world above?"

Erik shook his head. "I can't get anything in. I even went up into the basement. Nothing but static. Couldn't get my cell phone to work either. I did hear a bunch of thunder and some flashes of lightning. It's still raining, even though it's getting colder, which means it'll probably turn to ice. Plus the winds kicked up like crazy I couldn't tell if the weather was natural or if Kalona and those bird things were causing it."

'Was that his name Kalona' I shook the blush from my face remembering the vibes. Zoey shivered with the mention of him.

"Either way, that's probably what's knocking the radio stations and cells towers-offline. I thought you'd want to know, so I came back down." His eyes moved to Stevie Rae and he smiled. "You look better."

"Aphrodite saved her by letting Stevie Rae drink her blood" Shaunee said, and giggled.

"Yeah, and now the two of them have Imprinted," Erin finished in a rush and then joined Shaunee's laughter.

"Wow your kidding, right?" he sounded pretty shocked.

"No, they are not kidding," Venus said smoothly.

Zoey was watching Erik intensely I couldn't help but stare too, Damn "gift".

"Hi again Venus" Erik said smoothly.

"Erik" she replied with a smile that made Zoey totally pissed.

"Aphrodite was right to start introductions," Stevie Rae said, and before Aphrodite could protest she added "And no I'm not saying that because were imprinted."

"I really wish you would all quit talking about it." Aphrodite muttered.

Stevie Rae acted as if she didn't hear her. "I think being polite is a real good idea, and introductions are always polite. Y'all already know Venus," she said and then moved on quickly. "So I'll start with Elliott."

A red headed kid stepped forward.

He was a little pudgy, and pale, and his red hair is all messy and all over the place. "I'm Elliot," he said.

Everyone nodded at him. "Next is Montoya," Stevie Rae said.

A short, Hispanic guy who looked seriously thuggish with his piercing. He nodded his head, sending his thick dark hair waving around his fare. "Hi" he said with just a touch of an accent and a kinda cute smile. "And that's Shannon Compton."

"Hey didn't you read the spotlight piece in the raging monologues last year at the school performance?" Damien asked.

Her face brightened. "Yeah, that was me."

"I remember because I just love The Vagina Monologues. They're so empowering," Damien said. "And then right after the show you... um…." His voice trailed off and he fidgeted.

"I died?" Shannon added helpfully.

"Oh, gosh, that's too bad," Jack said.

Aphrodite sighed. "She's not dead any more. Morons."

"And this is Sophie." Stevie Rae said quickly frowning at Aphrodite, who was already sounding even more drunk. A tall brunette stepped a little forward and gave us a friendly smile.

"Dallas is next." Stevie Rae pointed to a kid standing behind Venus. My gift told me that Zoey thought Stevie Rae and Dallas had a little something going on.

"Dallas was born in Huston, which we all think is odd and confusing," Stevie Rae said.

Dallas shrugged. "It's a gross story, my dad tells about him making me in Dallas. I never wanted the details."

"Ugh parent sex" Shaunee said.

"Completely disgusting," Erin agreed.

I could hear a little laugh ripple from the Twins comments.

"Next is Anthony, who everyone calls Ant."

Ant waved and said hi. He looked like he was ten, but I bet he was fourteen. I guess he was the guy who got picked on in school for looking like he was in grade school. It was funny cause the next guy was the exact opposite.

"This is Johnny B."

Johnny was definitely built and he had that cocky Jock smile and attitude that I "loved" so much. He smiled and checked out the twins and me. I rolled my eyes while the twins checked him out right back.

"Next is Gelulty. She's the best artist I've ever known. She's started to decorate parts of the tunnels. It's gonna look majorly cool when it's done." Her hair was blonde (not the Barbie doll type but like mine) and cut into a shag.

"And last but not least is Kramisha."

A black girl walked toward the front of the group. She had a form fitting bright yellow shirt that showed some of her black lace bra, and a pair of skin tight cropped jeans. Her hair was cut into a short poof on her head and half of it was dyed bright orange.

"Let's get it straight right now that I'm not sharing my bed with no one," Kramisha said, weaving her head around and looking bored and pissed at the same time.

"Kramisha, I told you a zillion times don't make an issue outta something that isn't one," Stevie Rae said.

"I just wanted to clear my self." Kramisha stated.

"Fine your clear." Stevie Rae paused and looked at Zoey. "Okay that's my group."

"And these are the extent of the red fledglings?" Darius asked before Zoey could speak.

"Yeah, these are all of my red fledglings."

My senses told me Zoey didn't believe that was it and I kinda agreed with her.

Zoey cleared her throat. "Well, I'm Zoey Redbird."

"I've told y'all about Zoey. She has an affinity for all five elements, and it's through her powers that I was able to change and we were all given our humanity back." Stevie Rae said looking directly at Venus. Who was still staring a Zoey.

"Well, if wasn't just through me it happened. My friends had a lot to do with it too." She nodded to a wasted Aphrodite. "You guys obviously know Aphrodite. She's human now, but let's just say she's normal," she said avoiding the imprint sitch.

Aphrodite snorted but didn't say anything.

"This is Erin and Shaunee the twins. Erin has an affinity for water, Shaunee's affinity is fire. The twins nodded and said hi.

"Damien and Jack area couple," she said. "Damien's affinity is air. Jack is our audiovisual guy."

"Hi," Damien said.

"Hey there," Jack said. He lifted the bag he was carrying. "I made sandwiches. Anyone hungry?"

"Can someone explain why the dog is here?" Venus said ignoring Jack's friendly gesture.

"She's here 'cause she's mine," Jack replied "She stays with me." He reached down and petted Duchess soft ears.

"Duchess stays with Jack," Zoey said firmly giving Venus a hard look.

"And this is Erik Night."

"I remember you from drama class," Shannon Compton said, her cheeks turning pink. "You're really famous."

"Hi, Shannon." Erik smiled easily at her. "Nice to see you again."

"I remember you too. You were with Aphrodite," Venus said.

"Not anymore," Aphrodite said giving Darius a look.

"Obviously. You're not a fledgling anymore." Venus said in a silky voice that made Zoey (and my "gifts") blood boil.

"Just a few days ago," he said. "I was on my way to European acting academy when Shekinah, asked that I take Professor Nolan's place temporarily at the House of Night."

"Wow, I knew that High Priestess looked familiar. That was actually Shekinah!" Shannon said. "I saw her just before she started toward that winged guy and-" she stopped talking and picked at her lip worriedly.

"And she was killed by Nefert." I said softly.

"Was she?" Darius asked.

"Yes, wit her mind or something I don't know" my voice was extremely quiet no one knew about my gift in Tulsa. I couldn't not after what happened in my last school. "I knew she was bad but not this bad." I was surprised at how shaky my hands were.

The red fledglings stared at me and Venus lifted an eye brow at me.

"I guess I should explain, good thing it's my turn." I said smiling a bit nervously. "My names Melody, I guess I'm the newest here. I latterly arrived like a few moments ago. Like I said before I have a "gift" – I air quoted as I said the dreaded word – I can feel other peoples emotions and sense if someone's good or bad. I also can sing and dance pretty well," I said blushing a bit. "But I'm also I black belt in karate. I don't mean to sound all rude and cocky about this but I think that's why Nefert wanted me. With that crazy hatred of humans she's got I thought she wanted an army to wipe them out." I said my voice getting quieter.

Zoey was staring at me now too. It was really really quiet after that. I looked down at my feet thinking I said something wrong in till the twins broke the ice.

"Wow you got it faster than Z did!" Erin gawked.

"Omg go Melody! I knew you were a good addition to our group!" Shaunee added.

"The strategist that's what she can be!" Damien said smiling.

'_**Strategist?'**_

"Totally can see that!" Jack beamed.

'_**Since when did this actually become a war?'**_

"Oh thankx" I said smiling a bit suppressing the questions in my head.

"Stop being so shy." Shaunee said giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah you're one of us now!" Erin said doing the same.

I blushed a bit "Shy… me?"

"Yeah you're kinda pink Melody" Jack said giggling.

Damien started to giggle "Like a peach."

"A peach seriously" Aphrodite laughed a very drunkie sounding laugh and hiccupped. "She looks more like a flamingo! Sheesh pull it together."

"Your one to talk." I said coldly trying to stop being so pink.

She only laughed more "She's got a bite too! A peach with a bite!" She said cracking her self up.

"So that makes you a drunk human, wait that's nothing out of the ordinary." I barked back feeling my face get pinker.

"Touché" Aphrodite replied not seeming to care she used the same line as she chugged down more wine.

"And this is our son of Erebus warrior, Darious," I said.

"We need what happened tonight explained to us." Stevie Rae said.

"Not just tonight's happenings." Darius said. His gaze rested on the group of unusual fledglings. "I need information on everything that has been going on."

"Agreed" Zoey said.

"We could eat and talk." Jack said. When Zoey looked at him he gave her a big smile. "It always helps to eat with each other. A meal makes things better."

"Jacks right," Stevie Rae said. "Why don't y'all go grab some egg crates we have in the kitchen and some bags of chips and what not. Let's eat while we talk."

"Would, the what not be more blood?" I asked, picking up Zoey's stress from "gift" radar.

"Yes it would" Stevie Rae said matter-of-factly, clearly not wanting to make a big deal out of the blood issue.

"Fine. I'll go get some more," Venus said

"You know I'm not into charity so you'll be paying me back." Venus sneered at Aphrodite. What was her problem; I've never met anyone in my life that was snottier then Aphrodite. Wait check that Becca, the bitch who shares my dorm, she definitely tops the cookie cake. (I don't practically like regular cake. 17 years of getting grocery store cake for my b-day didn't leave a good impression.)

"I remember," Aphrodite said "And you should remember that I pay my debts."

"Yeah, that's how you use to be but seems you've made a change," she said.

"No shit? You mean you just noticed I turned human?"

"Not what I was talking about. So just replace the wine." She added before walking out the room.

"Hey, weren't y'all roomies?" Stevie Rae asked Aphrodite.

'_**How could the stay in the same room together?'**_

Aphrodite ignored Stevie Rae.

'_**Does she think that'll break the imprint she's got loads to learn.'**_

__"Yes they were" Erik said breaking the silence.

"Yeah well things change" Aphrodite said finally.

"People change." Zoey said turning a way from Erik.

"And that is too damn true," Aphrodite said

"I'm sensing way too much tension." I said sighing. "Sheesh, this is way too much drama for one day."

****

I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!

Yay! OMG 10 PAGES! woh….. That was uber long. Took me three days to write this thing. T-T I'm so sorry it's so late. I love all of the few fans I have thank you so much!

I'm dedicating this chapter to….. (Drum roll please)

Twilightfanforever93

Punkbookworm

And last but not least Dragonride in Alagesia

Thank you guys for pushing me to continue the third one. Your comments were really nice!

Oh and by the way if you actually drum rolled you're my new best friend.

Thanks for reading,

Sami (aka Fircepotato)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (Combo of Chapters, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 1!)

***Yeah I got tired of writing the boring parts and since Melody wasn't going to be involved much in till the chapters after these I figured let's mush em' together! As for the song choice in this chapter I sort of thought it fit I was fighting between Welcome home and Whispers in the dark both of them really worked but the way I wrote the scene to go I thought Whispers in the dark fit more…. I was almost seriously tempted to do Cowboy Casanova… but it's been done before so I resisted. Hope you enjoy!***

My mind couldn't help but stay on what Zoey had revealed the story of the hot guy who emerged from the ground, be patient you'll learn his name in a second, Even as I took a shower I couldn't shake it.

Zoey had said Kalona (Mister hot ground guy) was a fallen angel. She said he wound up getting with Cherokee women and got addicted to sex, so the woman stopped willingly doing it with him so he started raping them, plus he enslaved all the men. Sounds like your ideal man right?

So the wise women called "Ghigua" (Which I still can't pronounce) made, basically the most inrassistable girl out of the Earth to trap him. Cause apparently birds hate being underground, who knew? Each woman gave the doll a particular gift and named her A-ya. So Kalona goes running after her and basically A-ya trap him.

There was a creepy poem that Aphrodite recited that totally fit his rising. Then Zoey said Aphrodite still had visions even though she was a human. And she pictured Z's Grandmom holding the poem.

Then we discussed Stark's sudden Zombiness, and more about the red flegies. How Nefret created them and controlled them then Zoey gave them free will. Arrow boy is being controlled by Nefret apparently, and how Zoey warned him about becoming a Zombie.

We then discussed how we all felt when Kalona emerged. Most of them said they would have gone if it wasn't for the circle. Damien and Jack had each other keeping themselves away. Erik was all lovey on Zoey; Darius was all lovey on Aphrodite (Who was beginning to really really get drunk…) While the redies already knew something was up. And had no trouble resisting.

"What about Melody" Damien asked. "Out of all of us she was the most normal."

"Not really" I said sighing a bit as I piped up. "I could tell he was evil because of my gift I don't think I could count for being normal on that note."

Then we chatted about how it could affect us. I shivered as the thought passed as I shampooed my hair. Having Kalona possibly rape women now scared me.

It was announced that the redies had showers and bathrooms down in the tunnels to which is what lead me to my soapy position. I raced down here right after they announced that and that I would be rooming with Shannon Compton. Well I guess maybe after Darius was assigning guards I tried to volunteer but Darius wanted people with Affinities or Vamps. So I tagged along with the twins who met up with Karmisha and then Jack and we walked to Karmisha's room to get some towels and much needed beauty supplies. That was when we ran into Erik and Zoey, who were having "Fun" in the tunnels.

Erik was all over Zoey and I couldn't help but smirk when my gift kicked in telling me Zoey wasn't all that sure about what he was doing. I have no idea why but the guy pissed me off. From the moment I met him it seem like his nice guy act was hiding something, granted that something wasn't evil or else I'd point it out. No this feeling was telling me he was a stupid air head, who liked to think he owned everything, including Zoey. Which for some reason pissed me off even more.

Another thing that I discovered that sort of got me thinking is how much me and Zoey are alike. Well at least her and the old me are alike. Before the "Incident", but I'm not going to think about that anytime soon.

So back to the Shower adventure, well when we got to Karmeisha's room and found out she had the gift to predict some of the craziness going on through poems. They were super creepy, and almost exact on the description of the situations. Then we finally got to the showers.

I heard giggles coming from outside the stalls. I peeped my head out to see what was going on. I saw Zoey get pelted with water.

"I'm heating her up twin!" Shaunee said flicking her fingers at Zoey. Steam came off of her. Then Zoey called upon wind and sent it towards the twins. I moved out of the shower to see their reactions. It was so funny; I couldn't help but start laughing. The twins turned towards me smiling "She didn't just laugh at us." Shaunee said smirking.

"I think she did twin" Erin said smirking as wide as she was.

"Let's get her!" Zoey said as I quickly turned around. I laughed as the water splashed against me.

"Truce!" I pleaded grabbing a towel between giggles.

"Nice Tattoo." Zoey's words were like a wakeup call.

"Tattoo?" I practically screamed, "Where?"

"On your back," Shaunee said "The wings."

"What wings?" I said beginning to chase my back around like a dog chasing his tail.

"There blue like your mar…." Erin started to say.

"OMG you totally got a goddess tat, like Zoey!" Both twins stammered before beginning to chase my back with me.

"Did you feel a burning on your back?" Zoey asked her jaw was dropped but not enough to start chasing me too.

"Yeah but I thought I was feeling Stevie Rae's arrow or Shekinah dying. I never thought…" I stopped immediately after saying thought which caused the twins to bump into me. I quickly grabbed a mirror and raced towards the one by the sink and used the trick to see it. As they said they were wings, saphirey blue Angel wings. "But why would I have a goddess Tattoo?"

"Who knows?" Zoey said shrugging.

I rubbed my fore head gingerly. "I think I need to go to bed." I said putting the mirror down drying of and then I put my clothes back on. I walked out of the shower and immediately walked towards Shannon's room. She had set up a sleeping bag for me. She was willing to share a bed but I insisted on the floor. Maybe I should have slept with Karmisha, but then again she wouldn't have been so accepting if she woke to my screams.

My dream was peaceful, at first, well as peaceful as a roaring crowd and blaring music was. Let me explain, when I dream, I dream I'm on stage singing my head off, in front of my many adoring fans of course.

I walked on stage admiring my dream outfit. I was wearing a black, buck skin shirt that the stop of the cut was slanted so the left side started at the top of my shoulder and the right side lead down to the top of my breast. The shirt itself was cut so it showed my belly button. My skirt was cut at the bottom in the same fashion as the top; it had beads and shells hanging at the bottom too by strips of leather stringed through holes in the skirt. It was made of Black Buck skin too. If that was even possible. I had a leather stringed bracelet on my right wrist which had a feather attached to it. My left hand gripped a wired mic. And had a leather band on it. My dirty blonde hair was down and I knew I had make up on.

I walked center stage hearing the fans scream. I smiled and nodded toward the drummer to tap of. The fans erupted as the band started playing "Whispers in the Dark" The guitar solo gave me time to think. So I thought about my wings as I bopped my head to the music. How I didn't even have to look at them to know that only the top and bottom of them were showing. I smiled as the vocals were coming up, I put one hand on the Mic. and lent in towards it.

"_**Despite the lies that you're making,**____**your love is mine for the taking**__**"**_

The crowd's cheers grew louder when I sang. It melted all else away all that was left was the music

_** "My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses"**_

I know it sounds corny but it's true I swear, and ever since I've turned Vamp its like doubled. Twice the spacing out! Can't you tell teachers love me?

_** "**__**Despite the lies that you're making**__**, **__**your love is mine for the taking**__**" **__**  
**_

Yeah it's weird that I sing songs guys sing. I don't sound like a guy though!

_** "My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses"**_

My teacher says I actually have a good voice. I get all the solos so I guess she's right.

_** "I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to." **_

__I mainly picked this song for the guitar parts. They sound so good. I practically swayed with it as the guitar break passed.

_** "My love is a burning, consuming fire"**_

_****_The crowd was going nuts. Maybe a little too out of control my dreams were never this crazy. It didn't help that I couldn't see them the lights were in the position. I couldn't see my band mates either. I should have figured everything

"_**No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear **_

_** my whispers in the dark"**_

I almost had to cover my ears to try and block out the screams.

"_**No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far hear **_

_** my whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark" **_

__I held my right hand out towards a random audience member who sounded as though they were going faint.

_** "You feel so lonely and ragged; you lay here broken and naked" **_

They screamed as I pulled my hand back slowly towards the mic.

_**"My love is, just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses"**_

__I came really close to the mic and kept singing as well as I could. The words seem to flow of my tongue even more than usual. It was as if someone else was saying it.

"_**I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you"**_

People were mashing. They never mashed….

_** "My love is, a burning, consuming fire"**_

My other hand went to my mic in fear, what was happening?

"_**No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear **_

_** my whispers in the dark"**_

My eyes flickered to my band members.

"_**No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far hear **_

_** my whispers in the dark"**_

The kept playing so I guessed they thought nothing was wrong.

"_**No, you'll never be alone" **_

___'It must be a bad dream it has to be.'_

_** "When darkness comes" **_

_'Just let it run its course, Melody just let it…'__**  
**_

_** "I'll light the night with stars"**_

_'You never get scared anyway.'_

_** "Hear my whispers in the dark"**_

_'What's a mash going to do to you anyway?'_

_** "No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes"  
**_

__Unfortunately my nervousness didn't fade.

_** "You know I'm never far hear my whispers in the dark" **_

__I had a right to be after all.

"_**Whispers in the dark,"**_

It's sort of funny how I picked that song.

"_**Whispers in the dark,"**_

It's sort of demining.

"_**Whispers in the dark…." **_

The lights started strobing and that's when I saw the crowd. All of them were half human half bird. In other words the Raven Mockers that Zoey had told us about. The whole stadium filled with them. My eyes widened as I let go of my mic. The stand fell to the ground. I backed up until I was close to my band mates turning around I saw that they were bird thingies too!

Now I was afraid, to hell with that I was terrified. But I had to keep calm, "It's just a nightmare It's just a…." But when he walked in as the music break got to its climax I knew it was more than a dream. I found myself walking backwards towards stage left, but the Raven mongrels blocked my path to the exit. "Damn it!" I muttered softly before turning round and coldly spitting out "Kalona."

"You hesitate, my love?"

I shut my eyes, in order to avoid being hypnotized by good looks, but found myself hypnotized to his voice instead. It was already working its self towards his goal. I also couldn't help but noticed that it was the voice that called to stop me from running from him, the one that caressed me with every word it spoke. I shook the thoughts out of my head, and kept quiet.

"Open your eyes A-ya."

Okay wait a second; did he just call me the name of the stack of dirt that became the perfect little sex doll for Kalona? Not to mention the part of opening my eyes, I guess that's sort of important. Surprisingly my eyes opened as if I had no control over it." I saw in front of me a blonde guy with green eyes and a really hot everything. He had no shirt on and somehow he was right in front of me.

"Did you just call me A-ya?" I said my voice very sheepish, suddenly remembering

that in my dreams my powers were no longer in affect which gave him the upper hand.

"Ahh she speaks. Yes I did" My body was frozen I clearly had no control what so ever. The Raven monsters let out a chuckle.

"You must be mistaken" I said my voice weak as always.

"I'm not," he moved closer to me, I could feel a chill come from his body. My heart was crazily beating like a kid banging on a set of drums. Nonstop. "How could I be her? I'm not beautiful or made of dirt!"

"A-ye sang as she lead me towards our trap, you sang. And your beauty is equal to hers." His wings came out and wrapped around me pulling me towards him. The embrace was as cold as snow. His body adorned my skin, somehow sending waves of desire, I couldn't help but enjoy. He laughed, oh how I could surround myself in it, drown in it. I leaned forward closing my eyes again and gasped a loud at the chill of his body. He brushed against my breasts sending sensations through. It was deliciously painful. Tears ran down my eyes. "Why do you cry A-ya? Do you like the pain? Does it give you pleasure?" His wings got colder as his body did too. He was more passionately painful as he pressed against me. I was losing I was losing so bad.

"Surrender to me." His voice evoking me even more. "I spent centuries in your arms. This time our joining will be controlled by me and you will revel in the pleasure I give you. Throw of the shackles of your distant goddess and come to me. Be my love, truly in body as well as soul and I will give you everything!" His words sunk into me.

_'What has Nyx done for me except curse me? Give me pain; take away my hope, my own emotions.' _But my mind went to the tattoo on my back, the goddess tattoo that only people close to Nyx can get. _'I am close to her….'_

I broke free of his wing grip. Tendrils of icy black smoke snaked around my body, clinging, touching caressing.

"Don't go my love; think about what it is I'm offering you." I gasped, it felt so good!

"No..." I muttered "No!" I said and the ice slithered away. "Nyx is my goddess; she was nice enough to warn me about you."

And with that everything shattered and I woke up screaming holding my stomach as if immense pain was coming from it. I saw Shannon immediately jump up as I did.

"What is it?" she asked franticly.

"Zoey" I managed to say between yelps "She's in some major pain. I think…. I think she's dying!"

Okay so I hope you enjoyed it all sorry if my Kalona isn't that good yet I'm working on it. Umm so if I don't get 4 comments or faves I won't make the next chapter. So I have annotative to finish this. Sorry it took so long for this one to come out school kinda keep s a person busy you know? But oh well until next time!


End file.
